As is known, tyre-changing machines are generally used to remove a tyre from its rim.
More in particular, the tyre-changing machines known to date generally consist of a bearing frame with which is associated an element for supporting a wheel and a tool meant to cooperate with the relative tyre for the removal of same. The wheel supporting element can be operated in rotation around a relative axis so as to allow the complete removal of the tyre from its rim.
In the particular case of tyre-changing machines for trucks, in view of the complicated movement of the relative wheels due to their heavy weight, the supporting element is arranged so as to define a horizontal rotation axis, so as to ensure the easier positioning and removal of the wheel with respect to the case wherein the supporting element defines a vertical rotation axis (as generally occurs in the case of tyre-changing machines for motor vehicles).
Once the removal of the tyre has been terminated, the repaired or replaced wheel must be positioned on a relative balancing machine, separate from the above-mentioned tyre-changing machine, which is suitable for quantifying the offsetting weights to be fitted on the relative rim and identifying the fitting points of same.
These tyre-changing machines of known type have a number of drawbacks. More in particular, they do not allow both removing a tyre and balancing a wheel. With the equipment currently available in fact, to perform these operations, both a tyre-changing machine and a wheel balancing machine are required.
As is easy for the technician in the sector to appreciate, this first of all means spending a considerable amount of money, as it requires purchasing two separate machines, as well as being more difficult for the operator in terms of equipment management.
Furthermore, because the tyre-changing machines for trucks are also frequently used in the case of mobile service, i.e., they are mounted inside equipped vans to provide road breakdown service, it is evident that in this case it is not possible at all to perform the balancing of the wheel to be fitted to the truck.
US 2011/042875, WO 2009/015920 and EP 1584496 describe tyre-changing machines for trucks of known type.